michellestvfandomcom-20200213-history
Daddy's Home
Synopsis Michelle says "Dada" - to Jesse! Afraid he's losing touch with his girls, Danny plans a father-daughter day. Plot Summary Stephanie has dancing around the house because she has her first ballet recital, and DJ wants to hit Fashion Mart because there is a big sale going on. Jesse is upset that he has to dress up for a munchkin ballet when the bell rings and someone for Jesse is at the door. It is Adriana someone Jesse met by chance and then went back to her place in Rome. Danny tries to get Michelle to say Dada. Before they go to the recital Danny gets a phone call and he has to cover the game of the week and will miss the recital and shopping with DJ. Joey seeks advice from Jesse on how to be cool and carefree. Back at home, Danny comes through the door saying he came home in a hurry so he could take the girls shopping. Jesse said he already did it since the had to take Joey anyways. The girls show off their new clothes to Danny and then Jesse picks up Michelle and she calls Jesse Dada. Danny hears that and tries to get Michelle to call him Dada. Joey takes Michelle and she calls him Dada too. Danny thinks he is working to much. Danny took the day off to spend with the girls while Jesse lets Joey take his motocycle for a ride. The next day Joey doesn't come back and Danny takes off a second day to be with the girls. When Joey finally shows up he tells Jesse a whale of a story that Jesse doesn't believe. It turns out Joey was only up the block the entire day. So he didn't get the big adventure but did get some. DJ is upset that her time with her dad is over since they have school and work because she is finding it hard to be strong for Stephaine with Danny working all the time. After the two father-daughter days Danny goes in to see Michelle and tell her he had a good day. When he leaves Michelle calls him Dada. References Don Ho King Kamehameha Swan Lake Joey's Impressions - Michelle Voice. Michael Jackson Porgy & Bess Shamu Quotes and Trivia After hearing Jesse crazy, spontanious life. Joey: He takes off just like that. Goes to Rome. No toothbrush. No clean underware. What a life. Now that is my fantasy. Danny: You fantasize about having bad breath and dirty underware? When DJ is reading a magazine at the end of the episode it is open to a page that says Kirk. Candaces real brother's name is Kirk Cameron and that was an article about him. Cast Main Cast Danny Tanner - Bob Saget Jesse Cochrane - John Stamos Joey Gladstone - Dave Coulier DJ Tanner - Candace Cameron Stephanie Tanner - Jodie Sweetin Other Cast Michelle Tanner - Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen Adriana - Fabiana Udenio